Ceres of Laedun
by LizzGrimm
Summary: Raised as a poor orphaned wood elf, Ceres must now learn the ins and outs of being a faerie princess.While also using her mysterious power to pop from place to place to help The Alliance save Mertia from Taro the dark fae. Please share your thoughts.
1. prologue

An elf and a faerie, the unthinkable had finally happened. The two races spent years hating and fighting with each other all to protect the greater good. Taro, the dark fae, must never again me unleashed. He must never escape for his eternal prison. All those years, wasted.

Celeste and Denali broke the rules. He was the faerie prince, she a simple wood elf. It all happened right under Lady Fauna's nose. Laedun was the sight of it all.

A clear night in mid summer. A baby's cry sounds in the palace. The forbidden child, Ceres. Something must be done. She cannot stay with her father, the faerie king, Lord Oberon. Her mother must return to Laedun before her absence it noticed. Lady Fauna was perhaps the most influential wood elf in not only her realm, but all of Mertia.

A baby could never be raised in Lady Fauna's house, especially not this one. Ceres was so obviously half faerie. If her abnormally large ears didn't give it away, the slight shimmer in her skin would.

A full month would be spent in the palace with both her mother and father. Both knew the happy little family must be completely separated. Fauna would return to Laedun and make arrangements for Ceres' care. Oberon would continue to reside in his palace and teach his full blooded faerie son Denali how to properly be a prince.

A large brick building stood on the edge of town. It's dark windows and slimy steps made it less promising than could ever be imagined, but it was what must be done. The city orphanage was strongly supported by Lady Fauna. No one but the headmistress knew how much Lady Fauna truely valued the somber building and what it contained.

Ceres would never be adopted. Her last name would always be a mystery to her classmates and teachers. Laya, Lady Fauna's most trusted house maid. was sent just as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. The little bundle she held close to her squirmed slightly as she shivered in the night air.

Laya pulled her closer and shushed her sweetly. She hummed Ceres' lullaby to keep the baby quiet.Oberon and Fauna had formed the small song especially for her. A brilliant combination of both Elven and Fae languages, it showed quite clearly how much the small family loved each other. Through it, they were always connected.

The young house maid arrived at the door with just enough time to place the baby in the headmistress' waiting arms, kiss her forehead, and slip out the door back to Lady Fauna's house. It would be quite awhile before Ceres could know the truth of her origins, but she would know, someday.

That day is today...


	2. Chapter 1

The Orphan Known as Ceres

A big brick building looms at the edge of town. Around it is a tall black gate with hinges that let out a loud screech as they grudgingly allow the door to swing open. Inside one hundred and fifty three orphans could be seen working hard in small overcrowded classrooms on the third floor. Everyday the same lessons were taught, the same tired speeches given, and the same weary sighs filled the musty air as the children gazed out clouded windows or stared at abnormally slow clocks just waiting for noon to come. Noon, whenthey would finally be let outside to breathe the fresh air.

The coutyard, where they spent recess was not nice. In face, it rather sucked. There were no slides or swinges or jungle gyms to climb on. The grass was worn away from the screaming children. The young ones would chase each other over and over again, each time as though nothing could be better. Older kids stood in tight circles to share the latest secrets. Some just wondered from group to group never really fitting in in any one spot. But in a tree in a corner, over by the side of the building, on a top branch cleverly hidden from view sat a small girl. Her hair was black as night. Her eyes as green as emerald stones. Her ears were bigger than the other children's and her skin was fair and shimmered even in the slightest light. This is Ceres Elvenfae.

A clever hiding spot for a being such as she. She could see everything and everyone yet no one could see her. Her mind hummed with music, spells, and enchantments. She was a being who had the special gift of controlling space. A wonderful means of transportation as Ceres would say. It was quite lucky for her that she also possessed great intelligence. Otherwise, she might never have noticed this wonderful skill and its meaning.

Ceres kept only a couple of friends in Laedun's orphanage. Other than that she had made friends with most of the town's citizens and several other beings in very far away realms, including a curious little sky elf who she met in a dream one time. Her nearest and dearest of friends was Natina, the hobbit. In Ceres' eighty years of life, she had travelled to almost every corner of Mertia. Fifty years of popping from one place to another.

"Ceres!" the shrill voice of the headmistress rang throughout the courtyard. Immediantly ten little children ceased running just to point to the tree in which Ceres was crouching. The headmistress' light steps could barely be heard as she aproached the large tree. Ceres instinctly popped to the ground directly behind the tree. "Ceres! You aren't up in that tree again, are you?"

" Of course not headmistress." She strode to the front of the tree. "Why would I ever go against your orders?" A gentle smile spread across her face.

" Ok, so that leaf in your hair is just for decoration I suppose." A sly smile slid across her tight face.

" Of course. You don't think so? Oh well, I never was any good with fasion." A small spark ignited behind both their eyes as Ceres took pride in her win and the older woman was reminded that she couldn't touch this particular child.

" Your... uh Lady Fauna requests that you go see her... immediantly." A smug look flashed across her face. "I can't imagine what you've done this time." The woman did not wait for a reply. She simply spun on her heel and strode off, obviously pleased with herself. While Ceres, glad to have a legitimate reason to skip the rest of the days lessons, giggled to herself as she appeared outside the gate.

A sigh of relief escaped her chest as Ceres began her long walk to Lady Fauna's house. A great deal of time could be spared by skipping the long walk to appear in front of Fauna's house but Ceres was never much interested in saving someone else's time.

Besides, the streets were clearing and the day was bright. Birds sung in the trees that lined the smooth streets. Smaller communities had cobblestone streets but not Laedun. Laedun with its stainglass windows and cozy little homes. Each held a story of its very own. A small but very significant peice of Laedun's great and sometimes bloody history. Each home held its own little shard of Laedun's ever beating heart, its people.

The forests around Laedun had once held beautiful creatures. It was said that Laedun's forests were once the home of the night elves. Rumors were whispered among Laedun's citizens that their peaceful neighbors with the midnight blue skin had been killed by the forest's most recent enhabitants, the shadow creatures.

It was because of these things that no Laedun citizen lived outside city limits anymore. It was because of them that high lamps now lined the city's streets. They were the cause for bolts on the doors and locks on the windows. By sundown every night the city's streets were as empty as if Laedun had suddenly become a ghost town. Every light in every home was off. No one dare stir in their sleep. Not even new born babes were permitted to cry out.

The yellow eyed monsters stood taller than was normal. They appeared out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly as they'd come. Their twisted forms prowled the streets by night and sank back into the wood line by day.

Bright colors from the library's windows dispelled Ceres' dark thoughts. No need to think such things now. Better to think of happy days and joyful memories. Ceres was now on the lane where Lady Fauna lived. The big house stood at the end of the street looking down on all of Laedun. At sunset the cascade of colors from the many stainglass windows would come to life.

From Lady Fauna's front balcony, the wave of colors would be breath taking. This was not Ceres' first visit to Fauna's house. You see, Ceres was quite the trouble maker and seeing as Lady Fauna insisted on all orphans learning discipline and respect Ceres got sent to the big house quite a lot. It was lucky for Ceres that Lady Fauna's punishments were always mild and tended to win her candy and cake.

Fauna paced in her study, afraid of what must be done. She stopped for a moment remembering what the headmistress had reported this morning. "She's been in that tree again ma'am!" A slow smile spread across her face. Ceres, her little trouble maker. The trouble made for an excellent excuse to "punish" her. Fauna loved Ceres' mischivious nature. That was the faerie in her. She was so much like her father, quick tempered and adventerous. A slight knock on the door brought her thoughts to an abrupt halt. "My lady, your daughter has arrived. Shall I bring in?"

"Yes Laya. Thank you." Fauna glanced around the large room. Large portraits of past Lords and Ladys littered the ivory colored walls. A huge black marble fire place took up one wall and a huge mahogany desk took up another. Behind it great windows and two double doors led to a huge balcony that oversaw all of Laedun.

A tray of tea cakes had been set on a coffee table near Ceres' favorite chair. Everything was set up perfectly. It was just as she had imagined it would be, except for one thing, Oberon. A small sigh escaped her lungs as she realized how far they had yet to travel.

A slight tap at the door heralded Ceres' arrival. Her small figure appeared in the doorway and gently coutsied to the lady. She immediantly saw the tea cakes and began to skip toward them. Halfway there she realized where she was and abruptly halted. She flashed Lady Fauna a guilty then pleading expression and with a slight nod from Lady Fauna she was off again.

Ceres landed in her big black leather chair with a happy little thud and immediantly made herself busy with the beautiful tea cakes.

"Ceres, would you like something to drink?" She nodded slightly, held up one slender finger, then disappeared. "I hate it when she does that." Fauna turned to Laya. "Take a note, Laya. Ceres must learn that she is not to just pop in and pop out of rooms whenever she pleases."

The black haired little creature looked up from her milk and tea cakes curiously. "Don't worry about that now darling. I have a job for you."

" I'm not in trouble again, am I?" crumbs fell from the girl's small mouth. She swallowed deep and took a big gulp of milk. "Cause I didn't do anything! I swear, I was actually being good this time."

Fauna stiffled a giggle and disguised it as a hiccup. "No Ceres, there's no punishment this time. Besides, I know you don't actually CLIMB that tree. That's a silly idea." She stayed quiet for a minute to let Ceres baske in her victory. "I mean, everyone knows that you just pop up there." A shocked expression appeared momentarily then changed to a shrug.

" I like the alone time, so sue me." Ceres casually returned to her tea cake. "So what can I do for you today, my lady?"

Fauna paused a moment to conscider the possibilities. If she talk Ceres before taking here to see Oberon, Ceres might throw a fit and refuse to go meet him. If she told her when they got to the Faerie Capitol at least she'll have seen her father before she ran. Either way she'd have to know. Oberon and Fauna would need Ceres in order for their plan to beat Taro to succeed.

Finally Fauna crossed her fingers, closed her eyes, and made a decision.

"I have to go visit Lord Oberon for a few days and I was thinking that you might want to come along for the ride. "Ceres stopped chewing and offered a confused look." Well you work so hard and do so well, I and Laya just thought you might want a vacation. Of course you'd be helping me as well but the Faerie Capitol is very beautiful and I would appreciate the extra company. I and the headmistress have already spoken. The choice is up to you."

" Isn't the Faerie Capitol somewhat off limits to elves? You know, since the Faerie Tale Wars and all."

"Since before the wars actually, but it's permitted to visit when one is on official business."

"Is is safe? I thought faeries kinda hated elves." Ceres of course cared nothing for danger itself. If ever in a tight spot she simply popped out, but she was some what worried about how well her talents would work if she was that small.

"Faeries do hate elves and with good reason. Do you realize how many poor faeries have been squished by the heels of racist little elf brats? It's ridiculous! Anyway they know me and those who come with me. I really don't think they'll have a problem with you, Ceres." There was a touch of humor in Fauna's last comment but Ceres paid no mind to it.

"I guess I could think about it. Are we gonna walk or can I do things my way?"

" I think we can just walk there this time. It's not so far and I think you'd find the path really beautiful."

"Well alright but if I don't like it I'm coming home or beating you there no questions asked."

"Alright, come back tomorrow morning around sunrise. We have a lot to do before we leave. Now hurry home before the headmistress thinks you're hurt or something."


End file.
